Aliança, Livro I: Sinais
by Madascigarrets
Summary: [Tradução Autorizada] "Harry se equivocava ao pensar que tudo ia bem. E o primeiro sinal foram os desaparecimentos."
1. O Sorteio

**Aliança**

**Livro I: Sinais**

"Harry se equivocava ao pensar que tudo ia bem. E o primeiro sinal foram os desaparecimentos."

**Fanfiction de Helena Dax. Tradução autorizada pela autora.**

**Nota da Autora**

Importante!

Este é o primeiro de uma saga de sete Fics Post-DH, que começa quando Albus e Scorpius vão à Hogwarts. Decidi publicar o primeiro capítulo da primeira Fic porque quero dar "_Sinais_" a _Hijarde_ de presente de aniversário, mas não sei se me atreverei a continuar postando o resto, ainda que seja um capítulo por semana. Há algumas coisas que ainda não me convencem e não sei se já é hora de publicar. Se eu fizer, o mais seguro é que poste os capítulos às segundas.

A saga respeita não só o epílogo, senão muitos dos dados que Rowling deu em entrevistas posteriores, ente eles, um comentário acera de que "Harry nunca deixou que Draco esquecesse que lhe devia a vida". Esta frase e alguns detalhes do epílogo me fizeram dar a Harry uma atitude um pouco injusta quanto aos Malfoy no princípio da história, a pesar de que, ao longo de DH, às vezes davam a impressão de que realmente poderiam fazer as pazes.

Creio que a princípio há personagens que podem dar a impressão de que decidi simplesmente repetir o branco/preto de Rowling, mas à medida que a história avança muitos deles evoluirão para bem ou para o mau, irão modificando suas ideias... Aspiro escrever personagens com certa profundidade psicológica e essas coisas. Por outro lado, todos são bastante subjetivos, assim como fiz com Draco, por exemplo, que acusa Harry de algo, não quer dizer exatamente que seja certo, só que ele crê que é assim.

A história conterá Slash nos personagens principais, que são Harry/Draco por um lado e Albus/Scorpius por outro. Ainda assim, devo dizer que nessa primeira Fic não há nada de Slash: os garotos são pequenos e eles estão casados com suas respectivas esposas. A história, pouco a pouco, irá mostrando como se vão formando os dois pares, mas é basicamente, e antes de tudo, uma saga de aventuras, não um romance.

Ao longo das sete Fics pode haver algumas advertências sobre sangue, detalhes um pouco repugnantes e coisas assim – bem, é uma guerra -, mas não é uma história Dark nem nada disso. Creio que em alguns capítulos pode haver detalhes não recomendados para estômagos sensíveis, avisarei sobre eles antes. Não haverá morte entre os personagens principais, ainda que seja possível que de vez em quando haja um tipo de carnificina com os outros, logo veremos.

O _Potterverso_ e a maioria dos personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner e a pessoas que não conheço. Fora os comentários, muito entretenimento e algo de estresse ocasional, não recebo nada em troca desta história, muito menos dinheiro.

Espero que gostem!

**Nota da Tradutora**

Nada. Absolutamente nada nesta Fanfiction me pertence, fora a Tradução. Todos os créditos do enredo vão para Helena Dax, que desenvolveu uma saga maravilhosa em Sete Fics-livros, dentro do Universo de Harry Potter.

Foi um prazer acompanhar esta história e está sendo um prazer dobrado traduzi-la.

Assim como Helena Dax gostou de escrever, eu gostei de ler/traduzir, esperamos que vocês também curtam este excelente trabalho!

Pretendo postar um capítulo por semana.

Sugestões, críticas e afins serão aceitos.

Abraços!

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Capítulo I**

**O Sorteio**

- É Malfoy...

- É um Malfoy...

As vozes e sussurros encheram a cálida atmosfera do Grande Salão de Hogwarts com frieza e curiosidade. Scorpius Malfoy havia se preparado mentalmente para esse momento há muito tempo e compreendia o que lhe esperava em Hogwarts.

Ele havia perguntado ao seu pai o porquê de ter que estudar ali, já que ia ser tão mal recebido. _"Porque você tem direito"_ havia sido sua resposta, e Scorpius, de algum modo, tinha a intuição de que aquilo era importante.

Assim, chegou perto da cadeira, em frente a todos, com a cabeça bem erguida e esperou que o Chapéu Seletor lhe enviasse à Sonserina, como deveria ser.

- Vejam, outro Malfoy... - disse o Chapéu, com uma voz que fez Scorpius se lembrar dos elfos domésticos -. Você é inteligente e curioso, não faria um mau papel na Corvinal, mas imagino que queria ir à Sonserina.

Scorpius nem sequer teve tempo de pensar um _"sim"_ antes que o Chapéu gritasse o nome da Casa das Serpentes. Só seus novos companheiros aplaudiram; o resto do Salão o olhava com desinteresse ou clara hostilidade, ainda que isso tivesse acontecido cada vez que mandavam um aluno do primeiro ano à Sonserina. Scorpius não se importou. Um aluno mais velho, com uma insígnia de Monitor lhe apertou a mão e lhe indicou um lugar vazio para que ele se sentasse. Seu primo, Gabriel Nott, que começava o quarto ano, lhe saudou amistosamente. Até o momento só havia outros três alunos do primeiro ano ali, um garoto pálido e alto que não conhecia chamado Hector Kellerman, uma garota com cara de presunçosa que ele tampouco conhecia, Cecily Broomer, e outra garota grandona e de rosto inexpressivo que ele conhecia bem, Diana Goyle. Diana era afilhada de seu pai e havia passado muitas temporadas no exterior com eles, por isso se conheciam desde sempre. Scorpius havia recebido ordens terminantes de ajudar a garota em seus estudos, coisa que não lhe agradava porque sabia que Diana era muito lenta para aprender.

Mas o sorteio continuava e Scorpius, observando para onde seriam mandados seu amigo Damom Pucey e sua prima Morrigan, a irmã de Gabriel, apenas olhava de cima. Sua mão direita brincava nervosamente com a pulseira de prata que ele levava no pulso esquerdo, um hábito que sua família havia tentado, sem sucesso, tirar dele. Enquanto o Chapéu selecionava Jenny Manderlet, que acabou indo para Lufa-Lufa, Scorpius se deu conta de que os alunos da mesa da Grifinória o estavam olhando como se fosse um inseto e ele lhes devolveu o olhar da melhor maneira que conseguiu.

- Morrigan Nott! – chamou o subdiretor, professor Flitwick.

Scorpius esqueceu-se dos Grifinórios e olhou sua prima. Morrigan era quase uma cabeça mais alta que ele, uma garota bonita de cabelos castanhos claros, que caminhou até a cadeira com passos decididos. Scorpius e ela estavam muito unidos e o garoto desejava de todo coração que sua prima estivesse com ele na Sonserina. Morrigan podia ter a capacidade de atenção de um Troll, mas era divertida e sabia mentir aos adultos escandalosamente bem.

- Sonserina! – ditou o Chapéu.

Scorpius e Gabriel sorriram a Morrigan enquanto ela se sentava ao lado do primeiro e lhe passava o braço pelos ombros.

- Estamos juntos, Scorp. – disse satisfeita – Tomara que Damom e Michelle também tenham sorte.

Mas ficaram ainda vários alunos para serem sorteados antes de chegar a vez de seus amigos. Scorpius observou o fato de que o Chapéu estava mandando mais alunos às outras Casas, especialmente Grifinória, do que à Sonserina. Seu pai havia lhe explicado que em caso de dúvida entre duas Casas, o Chapéu usava decidir por uma de acordo com a decisão do interessado, e Scorpius supôs que todos os que se encontravam entre Sonserina e outra Casa estavam fugindo do estigma de Voldemort.

- Albus Potter!

Um burburinho que parecia o oposto do que havia acontecido com o nome de Scorpius ocupou todo o lugar, e dezenas de rostos se viraram em curiosidade e algo que Scorpius deduziu ser esperança. Um garoto tão baixinho quanto ele, de cabelos escuros e desordenados e olhos verdes brilhantes, se encaminhou rapidamente para a cadeira com o olhar fixo no chão e se sentou. Scorpius já o havia visto na Estação de Londres e na de Hogsmeade. Seu pai já lhe havia dito que ele iria cursar o mesmo ano que um dos filhos de Harry Potter; havia-lhe aconselhado que se mantivesse longe dele. Scorpius, que sabia perfeitamente o que os Potter, os Weasley e os outros como eles pensavam dele e de sua família e não sentia o mínimo de interesse para lhes dirigir a palavra.

O Chapéu demorou alguns segundos para gritar Grifinória. A mesa dos leões estalou em gritos de alegria e Scorpius viu como Albus era rodeado por seu irmão mais velho, James, e sua meia dúzia de primos Weasley, de quem também deveria manter-se afastado.

Então chamaram Damom Pucey, o filho de Adrian Pucey e Pansy Parkinson. O garoto, de cabelos e olhos escuros, também era amigo de Scorpius. Normalmente só se viam no verão e no Natal, quando os pais de Scorpius, ele e sua irmã Cassandra iam à Inglaterra, mas agora estavam encantados com a ideia de participar das mesmas aulas e compartilhar o mesmo dormitório.

- Sonserina!

Damom levantou as mãos vitoriosamente em direção aos seus amigos e correu para se sentar com eles, sem se importar com a fria acolhida das outras mesas. Scorpius sorria de orelha a orelha, contente. Com Morrigan e Damom ao seu lado nada mais importava muito.

Três garotos seguidos foram sorteados para Grifinória e depois foi a vez de uma para Corvinal e um para Lufa-Lufa. Cada vez sobravam menos alunos novos para sortear e os poucos que permaneciam de pé pareciam pequenos, ali no meio do Grande Salão. Um deles era Rose Weasley. Segundo Gabriel, havia um Wesley em cada sala. A garota, ruiva e sardenta como quase todo o clã, ergueu o nariz desdenhosamente em sua direção e Scorpius perdeu o pouco de interesse que sentia por ela.

- Michelle Urghart.

Scorpius voltou sua atenção, com expectativa, à cadeira. Os pais de Michelle haviam estudado com sua mãe e Michelle e Morrigan eram muito amigas. Scorpius gostava dela, ainda que às vezes a encontrasse um pouco irritada. Mas, para decepção de ambas, Michelle fora sorteada para Corvinal. Morrigan soltou uma exclamação consternada e Scorpius lhe deu um tapinha amigável em seu ombro.

- Sinto muito, Morrigan.

Michelle, que parecia tão surpreendida e desgostosa quanto eles pela decisão do Chapéu, foi sentar-se com seus novos companheiros com um ar resignado. Então, o Chapéu chamou um garoto chamado William Watson, gordo e com cara de leitão.

- Sonserina! – disse o Chapéu, aos dois segundos.

Scorpius começou a aplaudir de madeira automática, mas se deteve quando se deu conta de que o garoto estava horrorizado.

- Não, não pode ser. Não posso ir para Sonserina...

- Vamos, pequeno, não vai acontecer nada. – disse o professor Flitwick, amavelmente.

Scorpius quase riu, porque o professor era mais baixo que o garoto e o havia chamado de "pequeno", mas a risada se transformou em algo distinto, não tão agradável, quando se deu conta de que Watson havia começado a chorar e realmente se negava a chegar perto de sua mesa. O velho professor Slughorn, chefe da Sonserina, se uniu aos esforços do professor Flitwick para acalma o aluno do primeiro ano, mas não teve nenhum êxito. Watson parecia cada vez mais alterado e Scorpius começou a sentir uma fria sensação na boca do estômago. Os outros Sonserinos do primeiro ano também pareciam impressionados pelo espetáculo que seu companheiro estava dando, mas no rosto dos mais velhos só havia ridicularização e desprezo, e alguns outros começaram a rir dissimulados.

- Por Salazar, não precisamos dessa vergonha em nossa Casa. – Scorpius ouviu um aluno do terceiro ano, de traços asiáticos, dizer.

- Não vamos comer você, Watson! – gritou uma aluna do quarto ano, provocando mais risadas ao redor.

Watson olhos para eles com os olhos desorbitados e tratou de sair do abraço do professor Slughorn. Scorpius pensou que ele ia fugir e sair correndo pelo Grande Salão, mas a professora McGonagall, a diretora de Hogwarts, se uniu ao pequeno grupo naquele momento.

- Senhor Watson, faça o favor de se acalmar.

- Por favor... Eu não quero ir para Sonserina – suplicou entre soluços -. Eu sou uma pessoa boa. Te juro que sou bom.

- Não duvido senhor Watson. O professor Slughorn também é uma excelente pessoa e foi da Sonserina, não é mesmo, professor?

As risadas haviam terminado entre os Sonserinos, que agora olhavam para o aluno do primeiro ano com frieza. Scorpius se sentia ofendido, se dando conta do insulto que Watson havia vertido sobre eles.

- Quero pensar que sim, eu sou – disse o professor Slughorn, amavelmente -. Vamos, William, deixe que te acompanhe até a mesa.

Mas não havia maneira de conseguir que o assustado garoto quisesse aceitar a decisão do Chapéu, e ao final, madame Midgen terminou levando o garoto à enfermaria. Os últimos garotos – Weasley e Williamson – foram sorteados e os dois acabaram sendo mandados para Grifinória. A professora McGonagall fez então um discurso de boas-vindas, o que parecia algo desnecessário depois do que havia acontecido; logo após, montes e montes de comida apareceram como que por mágica _[NT: eu ri nessa parte.]_ em cima das mesas. Scorpius, que estava faminto, começou a servir-se de um pouco de tudo, mas não deixava de prestar atenção a tudo o que se passava ao seu redor e se deu conta de que os Monitores da Sonserina estavam furiosos e lançavam olhares de puro ódio aos alunos da Grifinória, que não paravam de rir entre si.

- Espero que mudem ele de Casa. – disse Morrigan, com desprezo – Asseguro que não serve para nada, esse gordo chorão.

Scorpius mostrou que estava de acordo. Se esse idiota acreditava que para Sonserina só iam as más pessoas, melhor que ele ficasse com os outros. Mas, pelo que havia ouvido falar, as decisões do Chapéu Seletor eram irrevogáveis. A ideia de ter que passar sete anos compartilhando o dormitório com ele era desencorajadora.

- Vocês já se conheciam? – perguntou o garoto alto, Kellerman.

- Sim. Eu sou Morrigan Nott, esse é o meu primo, Scorpius Malfoy. Este é Damon Pucey e aquela é Diana Goyle. Nossos pais são amigos, quase todos Sonserinos do mesmo ano. E você? Não conhece ninguém?

- Não. Bem, falei com um par de garotos enquanto vínhamos, mas um foi para Corvinal e outro para Grifinória.

Hector parecia bastante simpático e Scorpius voltou a se animar ao ver que Damom também parecia ter ido com a cara dele. Se eles três se desse bem, não precisariam do garoto chorão.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Depois do jantar, os Monitores acompanharam cada turma a seus quartos. Scorpius havia ouvido falar tanto das masmorras da Sonserina que quando entrou se sentiu como se já tivesse estado lá. Primeiro percorreram um longo labirinto de corredores mal iluminados por tochas mágicas. Aino Kaspersen, um dos Monitores, lhes ensinou um truque enquanto caminhavam, para que eles recordassem o caminho certo. Depois de andar uns duzentos metros, começaram a ver de cada lado as portas dos dormitórios. Aino se deteve em frente às primeiras.

- Estes serão os seus dormitórios; meninos à esquerdas, meninas à direita.

Scorpius, Damom e Kellerman entraram no quarto dos garotos. Era muito amplo, com camas que pareciam as mais confortáveis. Ao lado de cada cama havia uma mesinha de cabeceira e do outro lado um baú. Os elfos haviam deixados as coisas dos garotos em uma fila ordenada contra a parede e eles começaram a guardar suas coisas em seus baús.

- Deixem todas suas roupas de Hogwarts para fora – recordou Aino Kaspersen -. Os elfos se encarregarão de bordar suas insígnias da Sonserina e farão aparecer suas cores. Vocês têm uma hora antes do horário de recolher e ir para cama; se quiserem escrever à suas casas para contar como foi a Seleção, agora é um bom momento.

Dessa forma, todos os garotos seguiram até o final do corredor, observando o interior do outros quartos quando a porta estava entreaberta. Por fim, chegaram ao amplo Salão Comunal. Os feitiços dos elfos domésticos mantinham o ambiente aquecido, mesmo longe da lareira, e tinha um ar elegante, mas confortável. Situadas perto do chão, as janelas tinham como pano de fundo o lago que haviam atravessado por barcas um par de horas antes; Scorpius e os outros alunos do primeiro ano se acercaram rapidamente para tentar ver a Lula Gigante ou alguma outra criatura que povoava o lago, mas não viram nada.

Os garotos seguiram o conselho do Monitor e se sentaram para escrever. Scorpius estava seguro de que seus pais iam se alegrar muito quando soubessem que ele, Morrigan, Damom e Diana estavam juntos na Sonserina, ainda que também soubesse que estavam um pouco preocupados por ele e o acolhimento que os alunos das outras Casas poderiam dar a ele.

- O idiota caiu em nossa turma. – disse Gabriel, colocando-se entre sua irmã e Scorpius.

- Mais um pouco e ele começará a chamar pela mãe – replicou Cecily, a garota de rosto presunçoso -. Assim, pode ser mais bebê que isso?

- Acham que era um Sangue-ruim? – perguntou Damom.

- Se fosse um Sangue-ruim não haveria ouvido falar da Sonserina – replicou Scorpius -. Além do mais, meus pais haviam me falado que o Chapéu Seletor quase nunca manda um bruxo assim à Sonserina; só houve meia dúzia de casos em mais de mil anos.

Então Britney Steele, uma garota de cabelos pretos e excêntricos, bastante bonita, que até o momento não havia falado muito, se colocou em pé com os braços cruzados e os olhou com um ar feroz.

- Bem, minha mãe é uma trouxa. E se algum de vocês se atreverem a dizer algo de ruim sobre ela arrancarei as tripas de vocês e os farei comer. Não paguem pra ver. Te desafio a dizer algo sobre minha mãe, Scorpius Malfoy. Não pense que não sei quem é sua família.

O restante dos alunos do primeiro ano apenas ficou encarando a garota, com fascinação; ela parecia realmente capaz de cumprir com sua ameaça. Scorpius, por sua vez, estava muito surpreendido, mas, sobretudo, se sentia injustamente atacado.

- Olha aqui, sua maluca, eu não vou dizer nada sobre sua mãe. Mas, se você se meter com a minha família, usarei uma maldição que meu avô, um Comensal da Morte, me ensinou. Farei com que seu sangue comece a ferver, seus olhos arrebentarão e você morrerá.

Houve um murmúrio apreensivo e admirado entre os alunos que escutavam, mas a garota só fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Ah é? Pois eu usarei uma maldição que meu pai me ensinou e farei com que você asfixie.

- Pois eu usarei outra maldição e suas tripas sairão pela sua boca.

- Pois eu farei com que comece apodrecer os dedos dos seus pés e todo seu corpo começará a apodrecer também. Em três meses morrerá e o fará gritando.

Scorpius franziu o cenho.

- Pois vou... Usarei um _Imperius_ e farei com que queria comer seus pais e depois te obrigarei a se cortar em pedaços e comê-los também. E não serão só as tripas – concluiu, com desprezo.

Britney abriu a boca para proferir outra ameaça e até Scorpius se sentiu curioso para saber o que ela ia dizer. Mas Gabriel os interrompeu, irritado com tudo aquilo.

- Duvido muito que qualquer um de vocês saiba fazer algo mais complicado que um _Lumus_. Vamos ver, menina, como se chama?

- Britney Steel. E não se meta com minha mãe...

- Ah, cale-se já! Você não é a primeira mestiça que entra na Sonserina, okay? Até aquele maluco do Voldemort era mestiço. E meu primo não ia dizer nada de sua mãe.

Uma Monitora alta e com aspecto autoritário que passava por ali também interviu na conversa.

- Vocês... Escutem-me bem todos, pirralhos. A Sonserina não ganha a Copa das Casas e a de Quadribol desde 1990, e Merlin sabe que será impossível que voltemos a ganhar uma delas enquanto as coisas continuarem assim. Mas, ao menos podemos ficar em último. Levamos dez anos evitando o último lugar e acreditem quando lhes digo que suamos cada ponto. – Ela lhes lançou um olhar de advertência e sua voz se converteu em algo acirrado e perigoso, como a ponta de uma espada -. Se algum de vocês começar a perder pontos da Sonserina por culpa dessas suas estúpidas brigas colocarei vermes carnívoros no estômago de vocês e os enterrarei vivos em uma vala de dez metros abaixo da terra. Me entenderam?

Os alunos do primeiro ano olharam para ela com os olhos muito abertos e Scorpius e Britney se aproximaram sem se darem conta de que um buscava proteção no outro.

- Não estávamos brigando. – Scorpius assegurou com rapidez.

Ela assentiu secamente.

- Acho bom. – disse, e depois saiu dali, fazendo sua túnica esvoaçar ruidosamente atrás dela.

Gabriel soltou uma pequena risada.

- Está bem. Eu tampouco ia dizer algo sobre eles. – suspirou – É sério que somos tão loucos?

- Meu irmão me disse que os piores são James Potter e os outros Weasley – explicou Morrigan -. E como se não bastasse teremos cada um deles em nossas classes.

Scorpius se lembrou da cena na Estação. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que via Harry Potter em pessoa, ainda que, claro, havia ouvido falar dele e dos Weasley. E sabia coisas sobre a guerra. Sabia que os Malfoy haviam começado apoiando Voldemort e que quando este se voltou contra eles, haviam mudado de lado. Sabia que seu pai havia ajudado Potter duas vezes e sua avó Narcissa, uma; sabia também que Potter havia salvado seu pai duas vezes e que seu testemunho durante o julgamento que havia ocorrido logo após a guerra havia ajudado eles a não acabarem em Azkaban.

Mas também sabia que, ainda que tratasse de dissimular, seu pai não sentia nenhuma simpatia por Harry Potter e seus amigos, e que seus avós os desprezavam abertamente. No entanto, ignorava a causa. Seu pai apenas falava deles diante dele, sua irmã e sua mãe, ao menos. Seus avós, um tanto mais comunicativos nesse assunto, o acusava de ser um hipócrita.

- Potter é o tipo de pessoa que desde garoto protestava pelo favoritismo que o Chefe da Sonserina demonstrava com seus alunos, mas parecia tão perfeito que abriram exceções a ele e lhe deixaram jogar Quadribol no primeiro ano – ela havia explicado, há um ano -. Quando a guerra terminou, lhe deixaram entrar na Academia de Aurores sem sequer ter conseguido os N.O.N.W.S. Mas, não é só isso, claro. Todos nos sentimos inclinados por esse padrão duplo. A diferença é que um Sonserino admitiria claramente, mas Potter e os outros Grifinórios tentaram justificar-se porque precisam acreditar que são justos e nobres. _Bobeira_, Scorpius. Não espere nada parecido com nobreza vindo deles.

Apesar das palavras de sua avó, incluindo o desagrado mais ou menos dissimulado que seus pais e os amigos deles sentiam pelos Potter e os Weasley, Scorpius sentia mais curiosidade que qualquer outra coisa acerca deles, e ao vê-los na Estação, os havia estudado com dissimulada atenção.

A expressão que havia visto em seus rostos o fizera sentir-se pequeno e desprezível, e ele _nunca_ havia se sentido assim.

E logo seu pai os havia cumprimentado com um movimento de cabeça, mas eles quatro haviam se limitado a olhá-lo assim também, com condescendência. Como se seu pai não merecesse nem que lhes devolvessem o cumprimento.

E naquele momento, aquilo só havia sido uma peça do quebra-cabeça que, sem ele saber, estava se formando em sua cabeça. Mas, aquela noite, enquanto se preparava para ir dormir e passar sua primeira noite em Hogwarts foi como se tudo começasse a se encaixar. Aquilo era como uma briga. Ainda não sabia muito bem contra quem e nem o quê queria conseguir com ela. Mas, teria que descobrir logo e aprender a brigar também.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Blaise Zabini, ex-companheiro de classe e amante ocasional nos primeiros anos pós-guerra, havia ficado realmente surpreendido quando Draco lhe havia dito que estava apaixonado por Astoria Greengrass. _"A irmã de Daphne? Por quê?"_, ele havia se perguntado. Draco havia contestado com generalidades próprias da situação em questão. Ela é bonita, de boa família. Estou apaixonado por ela. A verdadeira resposta era demasiado íntima e pessoal para dizer a qualquer um. Blaise tampouco poderia entender, de qualquer forma.

Astoria é a primeira pessoa que viu em mim o homem que quero ser, Blaise.

Não, Sonserinos não diziam essas coisas, ainda que as sentissem.

Mas Draco havia se sentido tão perdido depois da guerra... Já não sabia quem era nem quem deveria ser, o que era certo e o que era errado. Já não era mais o Draco de antes da guerra; esse garoto havia morrido por debaixo da varinha de Voldemort. Para ele, no Mundo Mágico, era um marcado, um criminoso, e o tratavam como tal, mas Draco resistia em tomar esse papel. Para Potter e seus amigos nem sequer existia na maior parte do tempo; eram os heróis, os vencedores e estavam ocupados demais deixando-se beijar a bunda para prestar atenção as excluídos da sociedade. Se alguma vez prestaram atenção nele, era pra fazê-lo saber, de um modo ou de outro que se sentiam infinitamente superiores a ele ou a qualquer um dos seus. Draco tampouco pensava ser o Draco que eles queriam, ele que teria uma vida asquerosa e acabaria seus dias alcoolizado em algum lugar de uma mansão vazia, a prova vivendo de que o bem triunfa e o mal é derrotado.

Se seu pai não tivesse continuado em Azkaban, haveria sido terrivelmente fácil sair do país e passar os dez anos seguintes fodendo com bruxos e bruxas e toda Europa, bebendo até perder a consciência e lamentando uma reputação que fora escandalosa por motivos mais divertidos que uma tatuagem maldita em seu braço esquerdo. Mas, Lucius havia sido condenado a dois anos, mas outros dois de cárcere domiciliar sem varinha e Draco não podia deixar sua mãe sozinha nessas circunstancias. Além do mais, a notável inteligência de Narcissa Malfoy não se estendia aos negócios e o Wizengamot estava tratando de tirar uma vantagem extra em troca da relativa suavidade de suas condenações. Assim, Draco ficou na Inglaterra, terminou seus estudos em Durmstrang e se dedicou a proteger o melhor que pode os negócios da família. Era um homem de negócios.

Mas aquilo não bastava.

E então havia aparecido Astoria, se é que podia falar assim quando na realidade a conhecia desde que ela ingressara em Hogwarts e Draco havia descoberto que a garota alta e loira o enxergava de verdade. Ela sabia quem ele era agora, quem queria ser.

Seu pai já era livre para ir e vir, com varinha incluída, quando Draco pediu Astoria em casamento, mas não tinha todos consigo. Sabia que Astoria sentia o mesmo que ele, mas isso não queria dizer nada; ele era um marcado e sua posição havia melhorado apenas um pouco desde o final da guerra. Estava disposto a sentir-se afortunado se ela aceitasse e simplesmente pedisse para adiar a boda até que tivesse uma posição social menos comprometida. Mas Astoria não havia dito nada disso, só havia pego em suas mão e olhado intensamente em seus olhos.

- Só prometa-me uma coisa.

- O que quiser. – ele disse com sinceridade.

Astoria fez uma pausa.

- Se nos casarmos, nossos filhos não crescerão em meio a tudo isso, rodeados de passado, ódio e rancor.

Draco sabia bem tudo o que isso podia implicar, mas isso só fez com que ele se convencesse ainda mais que queria essa mulher ao seu lado.

- Eu prometo.

E ele havia cumprido sua promessa. Depois do nascimento de Scorpius haviam deixado a Inglaterra e as crianças só haviam voltado ao país em festas, longe da ideologia que tanto dano havia causado aos Malfoy. Draco havia se dedicado a ampliar os negócios da família no exterior; e ainda que visitasse a Inglaterra frequentemente, cada vez que o fazia se alegrava que seus filhos não estivessem sendo criados ali.

Agora haviam voltado. Draco havia estado em dúvida durante algum tempo, mas ao final havia decidido que Scorpius e Cassandra tinham que ir a Hogwarts. Era seu lugar. E apesar de sua convicção, Draco havia passado o primeiro dia de Scorpius no colégio, com os nervos a flor da pele. Sabia que seu filho não ia chamar ninguém de Sangue-ruim e nem ia se mostrar arrogante e insípido, que não ia se deixar pisar, mas que não era nenhum grande intimidador.

E ainda assim, se dariam conta? Bastaria isso para garantir-lhe sete anos de paz em Hogwarts? Ou o havia mandado para um inferno?

Quando a coruja de Hogwarts chegou por fim à Mansão Malfoy e bicou o cristal de uma das janelas do quarto de Draco e Astoria, nenhum dos dois estava dormindo, apesar da hora avançada da noite.

- Corre, abre a janela. – disse ela.

Draco já estava se levantando da cama, de qualquer forma. Depois de dar a coruja um pedacinho de carne seca que havia feito aparecer com sua varinha, pegou o pergaminho que tinha em sua pata. Tal e como esperavam, era Scorpius. Então Draco voltou a fechar a janela e se aproximou da cama com sua mulher, que estava impaciente, para ler a carta em voz alta. Os dois se alegraram em saber que Scorpius, Morrigan, Damom e Diana estavam juntos na Sonserina, mas se olharam com incredulidade quando souberam da reação de Watson.

- Não posso acreditar que o deixaram ir para enfermaria – Draco resmungou -. Pode ser que Snape resultara ser uma decepção, mas ao menos não haveria consentido com essas coisas.

Draco havia começado a suspeitar que o antigo Chefe da Sonserina trabalhava para o bando de Potter no ano de guerra, vendo como tratava de proteger Longbottom e os seus, e havia guardado suas suspeitas para si, mas ainda assim, havia sida uma amarga decepção. Esse mesmo homem havia encorajado ele e os outros Sonserinos para enfrentarem Potter e os Grifinórios, lhes haviam empurrado alegremente feito o bando ia trair.

Era o único adulto de Hogwarts em que eles haviam confiado.

- Mas eu não me surpreendo, sabendo o que sei de Slughorn – replicou Astoria, que o havia tido como Chefe de Casa durante três anos -. Se o tivesse visto depois da guerra sentiria vontade de vomitar. Dava a sensação de que ele se colocava a favor de qualquer um antes de um Sonserino.

Draco franziu um pouco mais o cenho e continuou lendo. Não contava nada mais de interessante, mas suas palavras demonstravam que sua primeira impressão do colégio não havia sido de todo ruim. Ele estava curiosos com tudo, impaciente para aprender novos feitiços e conjuros que o havia visto fazer.

- Isso é tudo – disse, quando terminou de ler sua despedida, entregando o pergaminho a Astoria.

Ela leu rapidamente a cara e Draco se perdeu em seus pensamentos, imaginando o que seu filho poderia encontrar em Hogwarts. James Potter e os Weasley eram umas pestes, se a metade do que Gabriel contava fosse verdade. E Scorpius ia frequentar as mesmas classes que Rose Weasley e Albus Potter. Albus _Severus_ Potter. Draco se irritava cada vez que pensava nesse nome. Por acaso Potter havia tentado humilhar o antigo professor da Sonserina unindo seu nome ao sobrenome que ele mais odiava no mundo? Draco podia facilmente imaginar Snape retorcendo-se em seu caixão só de pensar. Porque não podia ser verdade o que afirmava o próprio Potter, não podia ser que ele fizera isso como uma homenagem porque Snape havia sido de seu bando. Não podia acreditar que Potter pudera ter tão pouca honra para colocar em um de seus filhos o nome do homem que, apesar de tudo, havia provocado a morte de seus pais.

Não, tinha que ter sido uma vingança. E ainda que houvesse momentos em que Draco deseja que Snape tivesse sobrevivido para se vingar dele – ou para pedir um milhão de explicações -, lhe subia um sangue quente que Potter se atrevera a denegrir assim a memória do Chefe da Sonserina.

- Bem, ao menos estão todos juntos. – disse Astoria ao terminar de ler -. Ainda que seja uma pena o que aconteceu com Michelle. Corvinal não é uma Casa ruim, mas ela vai se sentir um pouco sozinha lá. E, além disso...

Draco sorriu ironicamente.

- Além disso, você queria que ela e Scorpius fossem juntos para Sonserina para ver se assim se apaixonavam e se casavam ao terminar o colégio, não é mesmo?

Ela sorriu também.

- E por que não? Formariam um belo par. E você não pode colocar a culpa na linhagem de Michelle.

- Eles têm onze anos, sua maluca.

- É só uma hipótese.

- E se ele gostar mais dos garotos?

- Com Damom ou com Richard Bletchey.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E se ele gostar mais dos Trolls? – perguntou muito sério.

Astoria fingiu ficar enfadada ao dar-se conta de que Draco estava brincando com ela.

- Idiota...

- O que? Só quero saber até que ponto você tem tudo planejado. Você procurou um companheiro de cada espécie? Olha que ele sempre gostou dos elfos domésticos.

Astoria lhe deu um tapa, entre escandalizada e divertida.

- Draco! É asqueroso que digas isso de seu próprio filho.

Ele desatou a rir e forçou um pouco para imobilizá-la contra a cama e evitar que ela lhe batesse mais. Depois a observou, um pouco corada e com seus olhos azuis brilhantes. Era uma mulher muito charmosa e Draco sentiu seu corpo reagir ante ela com desejo. Então ele aproximou seu rosto até que seus lábios roçaram os que sua mulher.

- Scorpius se casará com quem ele queira, como eu. E escolherá bem... Assim como eu fiz.

Astoria o olhou com um sorriso entregue e o beijou. Draco devolveu o beijo, deslizando uma de suas mãos até sua cintura e se esqueceu de Hogwarts e de tudo o que podia terminar mal por uma noite.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Outra coruja de Hogwarts chegou voando em uma grande casa trouxa, que tinha um alto telhado acabado em ponta. Estava situada nas montanhas de Gales, em um lugar de difícil acesso, que no inverno se cobria de neve.

Uma figura esperava junto à janela e pegou a mensagem da coruja, ao passo que a deixou partir. Depois abriu a carta com paciência.

"_O curso já começou. Ninguém suspeita de nada. Seguirei adiante com o plano e irei lhe informando."_

Não havia assinatura. Não fazia falta. A figura sorriu com um sorriso pouco agradável e destruiu a carta.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**N/T: **Bem, esse capítulo é mais um 'teste'. Se a fanfic for bem recebida eu continuo.

_Obrigada por ter acompanhado!_

_Reviews são sempre bem-vindos._


	2. O Primeiro Dia

**Aliança**

**Livro I: Sinais**

"Harry se equivocava ao pensar que tudo ia bem. E o primeiro sinal foram os desaparecimentos."

**Fanfiction de Helena Dax. Tradução autorizada pela autora.**

**Nota da Autora**

Importante!

Este é o primeiro de uma saga de sete Fics Post-DH, que começa quando Albus e Scorpius vão à Hogwarts. Decidi publicar o primeiro capítulo da primeira Fic porque quero dar "_Sinais_" a _Hijarde_ de presente de aniversário, mas não sei se me atreverei a continuar postando o resto, ainda que seja um capítulo por semana. Há algumas coisas que ainda não me convencem e não sei se já é hora de publicar. Se eu fizer, o mais seguro é que poste os capítulos às segundas.

A saga respeita não só o epílogo, senão muitos dos dados que Rowling deu em entrevistas posteriores, ente eles, um comentário acera de que "Harry nunca deixou que Draco esquecesse que lhe devia a vida". Esta frase e alguns detalhes do epílogo me fizeram dar a Harry uma atitude um pouco injusta quanto aos Malfoy no princípio da história, a pesar de que, ao longo de DH, às vezes davam a impressão de que realmente poderiam fazer as pazes.

Creio que a princípio há personagens que podem dar a impressão de que decidi simplesmente repetir o branco/preto de Rowling, mas à medida que a história avança muitos deles evoluirão para bem ou para o mau, irão modificando suas ideias... Aspiro escrever personagens com certa profundidade psicológica e essas coisas. Por outro lado, todos são bastante subjetivos, assim como fiz com Draco, por exemplo, que acusa Harry de algo, não quer dizer exatamente que seja certo, só que ele crê que é assim.

A história conterá Slash nos personagens principais, que são Harry/Draco por um lado e Albus/Scorpius por outro. Ainda assim, devo dizer que nessa primeira Fic não há nada de Slash: os garotos são pequenos e eles estão casados com suas respectivas esposas. A história, pouco a pouco, irá mostrando como se vão formando os dois pares, mas é basicamente, e antes de tudo, uma saga de aventuras, não um romance.

Ao longo das sete Fics pode haver algumas advertências sobre sangue, detalhes um pouco repugnantes e coisas assim – bem, é uma guerra -, mas não é uma história Dark nem nada disso. Creio que em alguns capítulos pode haver detalhes não recomendados para estômagos sensíveis, avisarei sobre eles antes. Não haverá morte entre os personagens principais, ainda que seja possível que de vez em quando haja um tipo de carnificina com os outros, logo veremos.

O _Potterverso_ e a maioria dos personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner e a pessoas que não conheço. Fora os comentários, muito entretenimento e algo de estresse ocasional, não recebo nada em troca desta história, muito menos dinheiro.

Espero que gostem!

**Nota da Tradutora**

Nada. Absolutamente nada nesta Fanfiction me pertence, fora a Tradução. Todos os créditos do enredo vão para Helena Dax, que desenvolveu uma saga maravilhosa em Sete Fics-livros, dentro do Universo de Harry Potter.

Foi um prazer acompanhar esta história e está sendo um prazer dobrado traduzi-la.

Assim como Helena Dax gostou de escrever, eu gostei de ler/traduzir, esperamos que vocês também curtam este excelente trabalho!

Pretendo postar um capítulo por semana.

Sugestões, críticas e afins serão aceitos.

Abraços!

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Capítulo II**

**O Primeiro Dia**

- Segundo nosso horário, hoje temos duas aulas de Transfiguração com a Corvinal, duas de Defesa com os Sonserinos, e logo depois do almoço, uma hora de Estudos Trouxas com a Corvinal, outra de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com os Sonserinos e uma hora de estudo.

A aula de Estudos Trouxas havia se tornado obrigatório desde o final da guerra, com o fim do preconceito que havia com os trouxas, ainda que Albus houvesse ouvido que muitos bruxos, especialmente na Sonserina, eram contra esta decisão. Pelo que James lhe havia contado, era uma matéria muito fácil, especialmente para bruxos como eles, que visitavam o Mundo Trouxa com frequência e tinham um pai e uma tia que haviam sido criados entre trouxas.

- É uma merda que tenhamos quatro matérias com a Sonserina – se queixou outro garoto, Peter Williamson, olhando seu próprio horário. Seu pai também era Auror, mas Albus nunca havia visto Peter antes do dia anterior.

- Quais? – perguntou uma garota.

- Poções, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbologia e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Deveriam ser três com cada Casa e não que só a gente tenha que aguentar.

Albus assentiu com o restante, ainda que não soubesse o que pensar. Seu pai lhe havia dito antes de subir no trem que entre os Sonserinos havia pessoas boas; e ele levava o nome de um deles, Severus Snape, e, além disso, a família tinha boas relações com Andrómeda Tonks. Mas sua mãe, seus tios e primos diziam que eram somente exceções e James também havia enchido sua cabeça de coisas contra eles desde que havia começado a frequentar Hogwarts.

No entanto, os alunos da Sonserina não haviam lhe parecido tão maus no jantar. Nem sequer Scorpius Malfoy, isso que sua família não valia nada – nisso até seu pai estava de acordo -. Com um pouco de sorte, não haveria tantos problemas como seu irmão agourava. James e todos seus primos haviam estado todo momento falando de Scorpius e seus amigos. Não eram os primeiro filhos de Comensais da Morte que entravam em Hogwarts, mas nenhum havia carregado o sobrenome Malfoy e nunca havia coincidido quatro deles de uma vez.

- Terão que vigiá-los de perto – havia dito Fred Weasley, o filho de George Weasley e Angelina Johnson.

Mas era ele e Rose quem deveriam fazer isso, já que eram quem iam compartilhar aulas com eles. Segundo James e seus primos, se Malfoy e seus comparsas tentassem algo teriam que parar-lhes e dizer a eles. Albus havia aceitado sua missão ainda que, em seu interior, toda aquela retórica bélica lhe causasse certo incomodo. Uma coisa era saltar quando se acreditava estar diante de uma injustiça, mas preferia que não houvesse problemas, enquanto James e os demais davam a impressão de estar desejando que Malfoy começasse a fazer maldades para caírem sobre ele.

Quando chegaram ao Grande Salão para o café-da-manhã, os únicos alunos da Sonserina que haviam chegado eram os mais velhos. Albus sentou-se entre Rose e um garoto que ele havia gostado muito na noite anterior, Amal Sharper, e começou a se servir. Todos haviam dito que a comida de Hogwarts era muito boa e ele logo viu que ninguém mentiu.

Havia passado apenas um par de minutos quando entraram o restante dos Sonserinos. Albus observou como se sentavam em seus assentos e começavam o desjejum também. Na parte do primeiro ano havia um assento sem usar, assim que ele deduziu que Watson continuava na Sonserina ainda que não estivesse presente. Os sete garotos do primeiro ano pareciam muito poucos em comparação com os quinze Grifinórios que haviam entrado esse ano e Albus se perguntou se não seria essa a razão de compartilharem tantas matérias.

Albus se fixou então em Malfoy. Era tão pequeno quanto ele e tinha o cabelo curto e tão loiro quanto o de Luna Scamander, aquela amiga esquisita de seus pais. Continuava não parecendo perigoso nem malvado, mas talvez só estivesse fingindo.

Então se ouviu um cochicho crescente e Albus se virou em direção a todos os olhares: se tratava do professor Slughorn, que entrava no Grande Salão com Watson ao seu lado. O garoto não parecia muito mais convencido do que na noite anterior, mas ao menos já não chorava. Os alunos da Sonserina observaram como ambos se acercavam da parte do primeiro ano de sua mesa, com olhares pouco hospitaleiro.

- Bem, garotos, este é William Watson. – a voz agradável do professor Slughorn ressonava excepcionalmente bem em um Grande Salão onde todos os alunos aguardavam em silencia para não perder nenhuma palavra – Ontem estava um pouco nervoso, mas esta noite serviu para ele refletir e estou certo de que agora ele está disposto a nos dar uma oportunidade, não é mesmo?

Os alunos mais velhos da Sonserina tencionaram-se em seus assentos e perfuraram o Chefe de sua Casa com o olhar, mas ninguém disse nada.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu o garoto com a voz pouco firme.

- Perfeito. Venha, agora sente-se nesse lugar vazio e coma algo. Um grande dia te espera hoje.

O professor Slughorn saiu e Albus viu como Watson fazia o que lhe havia mandado. Estava ao lado de Damom Pucey, quem se inclinou para dizer-lhe algo. Mas, Malfoy lhe puxou o braço com força, para volta-lo ao seu lugar e apontou para a outra ponta da mesa, onde estavam os alunos mais velhos. Albus teve a sensação de que Malfoy apontava alguém, mas não pode ver muito bem o que acontecia.

Os alunos da Sonserina não disseram nada a Watson, nem sequer o olharam. Albus teria ficado com mais pesa se não tivesse tido a sensação de que Watson preferia assim. Apesar de seu tamanho, comera sem vontade, como se a comida lhe enjoasse e estava sentado o mais longe possível de Pucey. Albus pensou que deveria ser horrível estar tão contra vontade em um lugar e lhe pareceu uma injustiça que o Chapéu Seletor não oferecesse uma segunda opção nesse tipo de casos.

Transfiguração com o professor Davies foi fantástico, ainda que um pouco frustrante, já que a vela que deveria transformar em lápis apenas tivesse ficado um pouco marrom. Mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Albus teve a sensação de que estava aprendendo a ser um bruxo, de que se abria para ele todo um mundo que até então só pudera observar de fora. Em um arrebato de otimismo se perguntou se ao final do curso já poderiam estar aprendendo o Patrono.

Agora tinham duas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Albus se encaminhou para aula com seus companheiros.

- Acham que eles já saibam maldições e azarações de Magia Negra? – perguntou uma garota que se chamava Clarisse Samuels.

- O que? – disse outro garoto, Martin Stimpson, depreciativo -. Albus pode ganhar de qualquer um deles, não é verdade?

Albus fez um ruído pouco comprometido porque não era capaz de realizar um só feitiço, assim que não sabia se ia poder ganhar dos Sonserinos caso eles chegassem com tantos conhecimentos na aula. Mas confiava que não fosse assim; todo mundo sabia que os menores de idade não podiam fazer magia fora de Hogwarts e isso contava também para os filhos de Comensais da Morte.

Justo quando entravam na aula, os Sonserinos apareceram também por outro corredor. Albus, que havia ficado um pouco retraído, viu que Watson vinha afastado de seus companheiros, alguns metros atrás. Quando os Sonserinos entraram na aula, Watson de dirigiu com uma expressão ligeiramente suplicante para se sentar junto a um garoto Grifinório que, ao ser ímpar, havia ficado sozinho. O garoto, Bruce Kendrick, o olhou mais com resignação do que qualquer outra coisa, mas não lhe pediu que fosse para outro lugar.

- A verdade é que eu sinto um pouco de pena. – disse Rose a Albus.

Albus observou disfarçadamente ao grupinho de Sonserinos; poucos prestavam atenção em Watson, mas quem o fazia olhava como se ele fosse um bicho fedido. Estava claro que não havia conseguido fazer amigos desde o café da manhã.

Então Maya Daskalova entrou. A professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Aquele ia ser seu último ano em Hogwarts. Era uma mulher de idade indeterminada, de cabelos muito curtos e expressão bastante passível. Para Albus havia sido um pouco difícil imaginá-la lutando com bruxos das trevas, mas era mais difícil ainda imaginar sua avó Molly, e ela havia acabado com a temível Bellatrix Lestrange durante a guerra.

A professora se apresentou e depois passou a lista. Quando terminou, passou a vista por toda a classe e Albus teve a sensação de que detinha um segundo a mais nele e em Malfoy.

- Estou certa de que todos vocês, exceto talvez os de origem trouxa, já ouviram falar muito sobre as Artes das Trevas e desta matéria, mas devo informá-los desde já que neste primeiro semestre haverá muito mais teoria do que prática. Bem, vejamos, quem pode me dizer qual é o propósito desta matéria?

Dez mãos se levantaram no ar e ela apontou para Albus.

- Aprender a se proteger dos malefícios e maldições e aprender também a combatê-los.

A professora Daskalova sorriu um pouco.

- Muito bem. Alguém mais?

Então apontou a uma garota morena que tinha trancinhas no cabelo, Dora Jordan. Albus a havia visto algumas vezes n'A Toca; seu pai, Lee Jordan, era o melhor amigo de seu tio George.

- Também é onde aprenderemos a nos proteger de criaturas mágicas perigosas ou irritantes, como o Bicho-papão ou os Dementadores.

- Perfeito.

A professora fez algumas perguntas mais e depois pediu a um aluno Sonserino, Kellerman, que começasse a ler em voz alta a primeira lição do livro teórico. Albus, que lia muito rápido e não tinha paciência para escutar, terminou por sua conta e se pôs a folhear partes mais avançadas do livro. Estava polvilhado de criaturas mágicas muito realistas, ainda que fosse uma lástima, elas não se moverem; o Troll que havia em uma delas se parecia tentadoramente com seu tio Duda sem o cavanhaque e ele havia desejado pintar um e adicionar um pouco de cabelo desde que havia visto o desenho dois anos atrás no livro de James.

Quando o garoto terminou, a professora voltou a fazer algumas perguntas para se assegura de todos haviam entendido. Os primeiros alunos se saíram bem, mas logo chegou a vez de um garoto Grifinório que se chamava Charles Paltry; ele teria que dizer qual era o feitiço de proteção básico, tirando o fato de que Kellerman o havia repetido meia dúzia de vezes enquanto lia, estava escrito no quadro-negro. Entretanto, dava a sensação de que a professora havia feito uma pergunta sobre Aritmancia; o garoto parecia estar suando pelo esforço que fazia para dar uma resposta.

- Senhor Paltry, está no quadro-negro – disse ela, um pouco impaciente.

Entre os Sonserinos se ouviu umas risadinhas divertidas, o que deixou Charles mais nervoso ainda. Albus franziu o cenho, incomodado pela falta de consideração. A professora os fez calar com um olha de advertência, mas os Grifinórios também estavam começando a perder a paciência. Por fim, alguém cochichou a resposta.

- O... Protego? – disse vacilante.

- Sim, senhor Paltry, esse mesmo.

- Foi difícil pra você, hein? – exclamou Britney Steele, fazendo seus companheiros rirem.

A professora se adiantou a ela com cara de poucos amigos.

- Dois pontos a menos para Sonserina por zombar de um companheiro. Não quero essas bobagens na minha sala, senhorita Steele.

- Mas eu não disse nada...

- Quer que lhe retire mais pontos?

Malfoy e os outros cochicharam para que sua companheira deixasse isso e ela se calou de má vontade. A professora não fez mais caso e organizou a classe para que começasse a praticar o Protego. Justo quando Albus se preparava para tentar pela primeira vez, a voz clara de Scorpius Malfoy se fez ouvir claramente.

_- Protego!_

O resultado do feitiço foi perfeito, exatamente igual ao que a professora Daskalova havia feito. Albus o ficou olhando com uma mescla de inveja e assombro que compartilhava com o restante dos alunos, inclusive Sonserinos. A professora também parecia muito surpreendida.

- Senhor Malfoy, é a primeira vez que realiza este feitiço?

- Não, claro que não. Meus pais me ensinaram a fazê-lo quando tinha oito anos.

- Seus pais lhe ensinaram a fazer? – disse ela rapidamente – Apesar da proibição do uso de magia por menores de idade?

Albus abriu muito os olhos, pensando que a professora acabava de fazer Malfoy admitir que seus pais haviam cometido um crime. Oh, isso era bom! Mas o garoto loiro só balançou a cabeça com a tranquilidade de um inocente.

- Quando me ensinaram vivíamos nos Estados Unidos, professora. Lá as leis são diferentes e não acontece nada a quem ensina um menor a usar o _Protego_ e o _Finite Incantatem_. E não os tenho usado desde que voltamos para Europa.

Albus pensou que era uma verdade, presumindo pelo tanto que havia viajado e os feitiços que o haviam ensinado seus estúpidos – e seguramente perversos – pais.

- São os únicos feitiços que sabe fazer?

- Sim, professora.

- Bem, neste caso, tudo bem. Emparelhe-se comigo pra que provemos a resistência deste escudo. Aos demais, continuem tentando.

Albus se deu conta de que alguns alunos o estavam olhando com se ele os tivesse decepcionado e se sentiu envergonhado consigo mesmo. Sabia que os Grifinórios haviam esperado que ele fosse quem se destacasse na aula de Defesa, não Scorpius Malfoy. Bom, na realidade, pareciam esperar que ele se destacasse em tudo, como seu pai. Tentado consertar um pouco a má impressão que havia causado, se esforçou duramente para conseguiu, ao mesmo, se destacar entre os que faziam o Protego pela primeira vez, e se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado quando, pouco antes do final da aula, conseguiu fazê-lo bem.

Antes que saíssem, a professora lhes deu como dever uma redação de quinze centímetros sobre os tipos básicos de proteção e os deixou sair. Era hora do almoço, por isso os dois grupos se colocaram a andar em direção ao Grande Salão, cuidadosamente separados. A única exceção era Watson, que seguia de perto os Grifinórios.

- Ei, Potter – exclamou Pucey, zombeteiro, dando uma palmadinha nas costas de Malfoy. – Ao que parece você não é tão bom, hein?

Alguns Sonserinos começaram a rir, mas Malfoy, escondendo o riso, puxou Pucey pelo braço para fazê-lo caminhas e evitar mais discussões.

- Meta-se com suas coisas – respondeu Albus, irritado e um pouco envergonhado.

Rose se colocou a seu lado.

- Não sei de onde presumem isso – disse Rose, colocando-se a seu lado -. Ao menos seus pais não são criminosos.

Watson, que havia ficado um pouco mais para trás, chegou perto deles.

- Não se importe com eles. Você é Albus Potter, não é?

- Sim.

- Eu sou William Watson – se apresentou, esticando a mão. Albus a apertou -. É um prazer te conhecer. Só queria te dizer que minha família e eu sempre admiramos seu pai. Eles foram Lufas sabe? E eu queria ter ido para lá também. Não sei por que aquele estúpido Chapéu me mandou para Sonserina.

Albus assentiu.

- Eles não falam com você? – Rose perguntou.

- Não sei. Não quero falar com eles. Meus pais vão falar com a diretor, mas ver se me sorteiam de novo.

- Espero que tenha sorte – disse ela, com um gesto de simpatia -. A verdade é que nunca mudaram ninguém de Casa.

- Me disseram isso ontem. Mas, ele tem que me sortear de novo! Para ficar na Sonserina, prefiro mudar de colégio.

- Normal.

Albus olhou sua prima e meneou a cabeça.

- Também não é assim – disse a ambos -. Meu pai disse que há Sonserinos que são pessoas boas. Veja a senhora Tonks, ela é simpática.

Rose colocou os olhos em branco, mas Watson ficou assombrado.

- Seu pai disse isso da Sonserina? Harry Potter?

- Sim, disse que devemos julgar as pessoas pelo que fazem não por quem são ou a Casa que pertencem. Ou seja... Você é um Sonserino, ao menos por agora, mas isso não significa que seja mau nem nada disso, não é?

Watson olhou para ele com tal agradecimento que Albus se sentiu um pouco incomodado.

- Não, não sou, de verdade que não.

- O mal é que quase todos eles pertencem a famílias de Comensais da Morte – replicou Rose, apontando com apreensão ao grupo de Sonserinos. – Isso já é má sorte.

Watson assentiu com um suspiro de desanimo.

A aula de História da Magia com os Corvinais havia sido muito irritante, mas Scorpius levou uma grata surpresa ao descobrir que essa espécie de hostilidade subterrânea que havia percebido com os Lufas e os Grifinórios não estava presente desta vez. Um garoto chamado Robert Betchey, também, havia chegado perto, saudando-o, dizendo que sua família sempre havia sido da Sonserina e os pais de ambos haviam jogado juntos na equipe da Casa. Michelle Urghart, a melhor amiga de Morgan, também estava lá.

A última aula do dia seria Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, de novo com os Grifinórios. O melhor daquele primeiro dia havia sido ver a cara todos fizeram ao descobrir que já sabia fazer o _Protego_; pensava contar aos seus pais quando voltasse ao Salão Comunal. Ainda que ele e todos os Sonserinos considerassem que a professora Daskalova teria que ter dado ao menos cinco pontos. Tudo parecia indicar os alunos mais velhos haviam mentido ao dizer-lhes que os professores sacaneavam com os pontos.

Enquanto ia com o resto da sala em direção a clareira em que iam compartilhar aquela aula, Scorpius pensou que era uma sorte que Hagrid, o guarda-caças semi-gigante de Hogwarts, já não fosse o professor dessa matéria. O havia visto na noite anterior, enquanto os levava ao colégio pelo lago, e ele havia lhe parecido muito grande; isso já havia sido o bastante para assustá-lo um pouco, mas também, Scorpius já havia visto demasiadas vezes a grande cicatriz que seu pai tinha no braço, produto de uma de suas aulas.

Entretanto, Hagrid havia perdido seu posto como professor depois de um incidente que esteve a ponto de matar uma aluna do segundo ano e agora voltara a ser somente um guarda-caças. Durante anos havia substituído uma professora de que Gabriel falava muito bem, mas ela havia voltado a trabalhar em uma reserva de _demiguises _e então eles tinham um novo professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Era Wi Zhou, um homem asiático de uns sessenta anos e um sorriso fácil que já haviam visto no Grande Salão. Ele vestia uma túnica marrom simples, de um corte diferente ao dos bruxos europeus. Gabriel havia dito a Scorpius e Morrigan que iam ser os primeiros Sonserinos a ter aulas com ele, assim tinham que prestar atenção em tudo para contar a eles depois como ele era.

Os Grifinórios já estavam lá e muitos falavam amistosamente com o professor. Scorpius apertou um pouco os lábios, porque começava a suspeitar que ninguém que se dava tão bem com os Grifinórios poderia tratar-lhes demasiado bem, mas quando o professor os viu chegarem, lhes ofereceu um sorriso de boas-vindas que parecia muito sincero.

- Ah, as serpente... Este também é um bonito animal, com um monte de significados.

- Sim, são venenosos – disse um Grifinório, fazendo alguns outros garotos rirem.

Scorpius lançou um olhar com raiva em direção àquele grupo, mas o professor sorriu um pouco mais.

- Ah, mas com o veneno as cobras elaboram poderosas poções, não sabia? Algumas, inclusive, são usadas na Medimagia. Em muitas culturas, especialmente as orientais, as associam com a sabedoria e o renascimento. Sim, sem dúvida as serpentes são tão interessantes quanto os leões. – Scorpius teve que fazer um esforço para segurar a risada ao ver a cara que os Grifinórios fizeram, mas o professor deu uma forte palmada -. Vamos, garotos, andem. Temos muito a fazer e muito pouco tempo para fazê-lo.

O professor os conduziu até uma clareira no bosque onde, para apreensão de Scorpius, estava Hagrid. A seus pés havia uma caixa de madeira bem grande.

- Como estão nossos amiguinhos, Hagrid?

- Muito brincalhões, professor.

- Fantástico! Muito obrigado por ficar aqui e vigiar.

Scorpius observou com alivio como o gigante ia se afastando e, um pouco mais tranquilo, centrou sua atenção à caixa.

- O que há ai dentro? – perguntou alguém, enquanto todos começavam a chegar perto, mais ou menos com receio.

- Puffskeins.

Muitas garotas deram gritinhos de satisfação; Scorpius oscilava entre o alívio e a irritação. Com certeza os puffskein eram qualquer coisa menos perigosos, mas pensar que com onze anos eles pode se interessar por eles...

- Professor, os puffskein são para bebes – disse Damon.

- Vamos, vamos... Venha, cada um pegue um.

As garotas obedeceram sem problemas; os garotos se olharam, como se quisessem assegurar para si mesmos de que todos faziam aquilo porque não havia outro jeito e pegaram o seu também. Scorpius, que já havia tido puffskein quando era pequeno, acabou se lembrando deles, principalmente do último. Havia morrido no verão em que havia completado nove anos e ele lhe havia dado um solene enterro debaixo da figueira do jardim de sua casa na Grécia. Seu pai havia pronunciado umas palavras de despedida e sua mãe havia feito com alguns feitiços uma pequena cruz celta que colocou sobre a tumba.

- Scorpius!

Ele levantou a cabeça e viu um puffskein que ia voando pelos ares na sua frente. Sem pensar, esticou a mão em que tinha um livro e o deteve no ar. Depois olhou para Damon, que ria.

- Idiota...

Mas não eram os únicos que haviam começado a lançar os puffskeins. Os bruxos de origem trouxa os observavam com os olhos muito abertos, pensando que, com certeza, os demais haviam ficado loucos, mas Scorpius ouviu como o professor lhes explicava que os puffskeins eram sumamente resistentes e que aquilo não só não os assustava e nem fazia mal como também era muito divertido.

O resto da aula, na verdade, passaram brincando com os pequenos animais. Depois, o professor mandou-lhes uma redação sobre as características e cuidados dos puffskeins e os garotos partiram ao castelo para sua hora de estudos antes do café. Scorpius estava muito animado; dos quatro professores que tivera aquele dia, esse era o que ele mais havia gostado. Flitwick, no primeiro horário, também havia sido justo, mas Scorpius não havia se sentido tão bem-vindo em sua sala quanto na do professor Zhou.

Essa sensação de calor havia se dissipado quando voltou a entras no castelo. Os alunos do segundo ano também estavam se dirigindo ao Grande Salão para uma hora de estudos e houve um intercambio de olhares gelados entre as duas classes de ambas Casas. Enquanto entrava no Grande Salão, Scorpius se deu conta de que, entretanto, os Sonserinos e os Grifinórios do primeiro ano haviam voltado juntos desde a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e, ainda que não tivessem trocado nenhuma palavra, tampouco haviam discutido nem se olhado mal. Então observou Albus Potter durante alguns segundos, de forma especulativa; depois, abriu seu livro de Poções e começou a estudar.

A quantidade de deveres que lhes haviam dado já era considerável, assim que, depois do café, Scorpius e os demais foram ao Salão Comunal para começar a fazê-los. Só ficaram para trás Morrigan, que queria fofocar um por com sua amiga Michelle, e Watson, que ficou falando com alguns Lufas.

- Eu pensava que o primeiro dia seria menos duro – protestou Hector, preparando seu pergaminho, sua pena e tinta sobre a mesa.

Diana olhou para Scorpius.

- Que dever vai fazer primeiro?

- Os de Defesa. – Ela assentiu e pegou seu livro dessa matéria, mas começou a folheá-lo com um ar inexpressivo. Scorpius se lembrou de que havia prometido a seu pai que ajudaria Diana com os deveres, então procurou a página onde tinha tudo explicado -. Só temos que ler e resumir, vamos.

Diana voltou a assentir e começou a ler por si mesma, movendo trabalhosamente os lábios. Alguns se sentaram para fazer também os deveres sem se permitir um segundo de descanso, mas outros pegaram tabuleiros de xadrez e outros jogos de mesa, se colocaram a ler revistas o a fofocar em pequenos grupos. Um par de Monitores chegou perto e perguntaram como havia sido o primeiro dia de aulas e que opiniões tinham formado a respeito do novo professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Scorpius respondeu a mesma coisa nas duas vezes, que ele lhe havia parecido simpático; depois Rebeca Warbeck perguntou por Watson.

- Está falando com os Lufas, acho.

Ela apertou os lábios e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Então Diana mostrou a Scorpius sua redação de Defesa.

- Corrige pra mim?

Scorpius assentiu e marcou todos os erros ortográficos para que ele pudesse copiar novamente sem os erros. Ele já ia para os deveres de Feitiços. Tinham que escrever outra redação e praticar o _Wingardium Leviosa_ até que pudessem dirigir o voo da pena com a varinha. Mas antes que ele tivesse terminado sua redação, os mais velhos avisaram que já teriam de ir ao Grande Salão nada jantar. Todos se colocaram a fechar os tinteiros, terminar as frases e saíram das masmorras em grupo.

- Err, Malfoy – disse uma aluna do quinto ano – é verdade que você fez um Protego em Defesa e deixou os Grifinórios com de boca aberta?

Muitos alunos que andavam ali perto, inclusive os mais velhos, o olharam com uma mescla de curiosidade e aprovação que fez Scorpius se sentir agradavelmente lisonjeado.

- Sim. Meus pais me ensinaram a fazer quando estávamos nos Estados Unidos. Lá não é ilegal.

- Genial – vários disseram.

- Bem feito, Malfoy.

- Daskalova te deu pontos? – perguntou Aino Kaspersen.

- Não, na verdade.

- Sim, quase estive a ponto de levar isso ao conhecimento da diretora – interviu Damon, depreciativo.

Os Sonserinos murmuraram alguns insultos baixos, ainda que estivesse claro que não foram pegos de surpresa. De qualquer forma, todos pareciam satisfeito de terem se destacado por cima de Potter e os Grifinórios e Scorpius começou a sentir vontade de repetir a façanha.

Watson estava no Grande Salão, ainda falando com os Lufas. Quando não lhe restou outra alternativa, foi ocupar seu lugar na ponta da mesa da Sonserina com uma expressão de martírio que fez com que Scorpius, apesar de não ser um menino violento, desejar socá-lo. Hector, que estavas sentado ao seu lado, lhe lançou um olhar de poucos amigos.

- Tente não me tocar – advertiu.

O garoto estremeceu, mas não disse nada. Scorpius se deu conta de que, apesar do gordo que era, quase não tocava a comida, como se lhe desse nojo. Ele, entretanto, estava faminto, e isso que tinha comido meia dúzia de pastéis no café. Então ouviu risadas vindas da mesa da Grifinória e viu que um garoto ruivo outro moreno estavam fazendo seus companheiros rirem com alguma história.

- O ruivo é James Potter – sussurrou Morrigan.

James Potter... Scorpius o observou com disfarçadamente. Não tinha nada de especial, um garoto de estatura média, com sardas e espinhas. Embora parecesse um tanto presunçoso. Scorpius pensou que ser provável que era tão idiota quanto Gabriel sempre havia dito que era.

Quando terminaram de jantar, todos voltaram ao seu Salão Comunal, Scorpius e os demais continuaram fazendo os deveres. Desta vez, Watson havia tido que ir com ele, já que os alunos do primeiro ano não podiam ficar fora de seus respectivos Salões Comunais depois do janta, mas havia ficado em um único lugar e se limitava a ficar ali, choramingando de vez em quando.

O professor Slughorn entrou ao fim de um momento para falar com os alunos do primeiro não e se assegurar de que o primeiro diz no colégio havia sido bom.

- Mas professor – protestou Britney -, a professora Daskalova retirou dois pontos de mim, mas eu não havia dito nada de mal, na verdade.

- Vocês tem que aprender a se comportarem bem, senhorita Steele – disse Slughorn, amável -. Todos devemos ostras que a Casa de Sonserina merece outra oportunidade.

Scorpius sentiu uma espécie de mal-estar no estomago e, ainda que não soubesse o motivo, não se surpreendeu ao notar que alguns alunos mais velhos ficaram tensos ao ouvi-lo, igual ficaram naquela manhã quando Slughorn havia dito que Watson lhes daria uma oportunidade. Mas naquela manhã eles estavam no Grande Salão, onde qualquer um poderia ouvi-los e agora estavam No Salão Comunal, longe dos olhos e ouvidos estranhos, e um dos alunos olhou para o professor friamente.

- Não acredito que Salazar ficaria feliz em saber que agora seus estudantes devem se arrastar buscando a aprovação das outras Casas.

O professor Slughorn pareceu se sentir ultrajado.

- Vejo que as férias não melhoraram seu caráter, senhor McNair. Espero que um dia você amadureça e deixe para trás essa postura tão arrogante.

McNair, um garoto alto, magro, com um nariz e queixo proeminentes, bufou e saiu dali sem olhar para o professor. Scorpius o observou sair com os olhos muito abertos, impressionado pela forma que ele havia falado, e não deixou de notar que alguns alunos mais velhos lhe dirigiam sorrisos nem sempre disfarçados de aprovação.

- Alunos como ele só trazem problemas – continuou Slughorn, com tom doutrinador não encobria o fato de que estava irritado pelo comentário de McNair -. Espero muito mais de vocês. Não se metam com ninguém e obedeçam sempre aos professores; não deem motivos para que pensem mal de vocês. A honra da Sonserina também recai sobre seus ombros, entendem?

Scorpius não estava muito convencido, mas a frase sobre honra lhe fez efeito. Ainda que só estivesse a um dia da Sonserina, seu amor por essa Casa era de tempos já, e ele havia absorvido através das histórias de seus pais, seus avós, dos adultos que o rodeavam quando estava na Inglaterra. De algum modo impreciso, no fundo de seu coração, sua família e a Sonserina estavam tão relacionados que falar mal de um era quase falar mal do outro.

O dia havia sido mais intenso do que parecia e Scorpius se descobriu com vontade de meter-se na cama, ainda de que nesta noite tivesse que compartilhar o quarto com Watson também. Este havia começado a choramingar com mais força desde que um Monitor lhes havia dado o primeiro aviso para irem dormir e não deixou de fazê-lo enquanto se deitava.

- Pensa em chorar toda a maldita noite? – espetou Damon, irritado.

Watson não disse nada e continuou chorando. Scorpius não se importou; cinco minutos depois estava dormindo e sonhou com um monte de pessoas perigosas lhe perseguindo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**N/T**

Olá!

Bem, até agora os marcadores contam 67 _views_, 2 favoritos, 1 _follower_ e 1 _review_. Receio continuar com a postagem. Fiquei animada!

Quero agradecer a **_fairy_** – responsável pelo único comentário até agora. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade.

No mais, até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
